


riches & wonders

by Kidden



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series 03, Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, absolute sappiness from beginning to end, fordítás, hogy működik ez az oldal help, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidden/pseuds/Kidden
Summary: Steve valaminek az élén tántorog, teljesen egyedül.A tekintete találkozik Billyével.Valaminek az élén tántorognak, együtt.(vagyis egy maroknyi tégla, ami otthon épített Steve-nek és Billynek.)





	riches & wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oephelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oephelia/gifts).

> The translation of [riches & wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053195) by [oephelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oephelia/pseuds/oephelia)
> 
> Ez az első cucc, amit felrakok ide és gőzöm sincs hogyan működik az oldal :") Ha bármi elírást láttok vagy elcsesztem a formázást valahol, vágjátok hozzám pls.
> 
> Jó olvasást :)

Billy ajka puha, elnyílt. 

Ez nem az első alkalom, hogy Steve-nek megakadt a szeme rajta, a rózsásságon, a nedvességen, a közelségén. Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy Steve elgondolkodott, vajon Billy komolyan gondolja-e, mikor az ajka görbül és a sarka azt üzeni, alattomosan,_csókolj, csókol, harapj, harapj, falj föl, falj föl._

Ez az _első_ alkalom, hogy Steve biztosra tudja, milyen íze lenne, mert Billy Steve konyhájában van, Steve lakásán, sápadt szürke reggel, Steve fürdőszobájában Steve fogkrémével mosta a fogát, Steve szájöblítőjét köpte a csapba, Steve kávéját issza, Steve mogyoróvaját eszi ki az üvegből egy kanállal, ami már mindkettejük száját megjárta.

Kenyér nincs.

Bizonyosan Steve szája íze az övé, pontosan, mint Steve-é. És Steve sosem volt még jobban tudatában a nyelvének a fogai mögött, a szájpadlása simaságának.

A kanál újra megtalálja a helyét. Billy azon keresztül mondja _dolgom van_, a hangja ragacsos és teljesen gusztustalan, Steve ki akarja azt nyalni a szájából. Azt mondja _le kéne kopnom már a picsába__._ Azt mondja _kösz, hogy kidőlhettem nálad._

Steve azt válaszolja _bármikor_, de amit ért, az _nem kell menned_, amit ért, az _vissza fogsz-e jönni_, amit ért, az _azt hiszem mindenre egyszerre döbbentem rá_ és amit igazán ért, az _kérlek maradj._

~

Billy most már mondja, hogy _köszönöm_ és _sajnálom_. És mikor a szája nem beszéli őket, a szemei, a kezei, a vállai görbülete és az ádámcsutkája süllyedése igen, újra és újra, _sajnálom_ és _köszönöm_, és _köszönöm_ és _sajnálom_ és _sajnálomköszönömsajnálomköszönöm__._

Billy annyira hálás. Annyira sajnálja. Keserűen és fuldoklón. Rosszabb, nehezen, gyengéden és valósan. Még rosszabb, az arcán legördülve, só-melegen és szótlanul.

Steve azt mondja _ne sírj_, mint minden szerető minden filmben.

Steve azt mondja _minden rendben, tudod_, mikor tudja, hogy Billy tudja és mindketten tudják, hogy a másik tudja, hogy egyikük se tudhatja biztosra. Steve azt mondja _hé hé hé, minden rendben_, búgja lágyan a halvány fénybe, keze gyengéd.

Steve azt mondja _gyere ide_, és magához húzza Billyt a könnyes arcánál fogva, oda, ahol Steve nyaka a vállával találkozik.

_Billy_ mondja Steve, mintha ez egy újonnan tanult szó lenne, kerek és esetlen a szájában, és Steve egyik nagy-nagy keze Billy derekába dörzsöl lassú köröket.

_Fogd be_ Steve mondja, mikor Billy megpróbál elhúzódni, nekimormolja a fülének.

Steve azt mondja _szal mit gondolsz_, ahogy Billy a tenyerével dörzsöli ki a szeméből a nedvességet, lélegzete az összeszorult torkába, bedugult orrába sűrűsödik, rózsaszínűn, forrón és képlékenyen. _Nem kell igent mondanod._

Már így is olyan sokkal tartozik, gondolja Billy, mi már még egy szívesség. Mi már az otthon, szabadon felajánlott, mi már még egy pár tárt kar.

_Maradhatsz, ha akarsz_._ Úgy rendesen__. _Mi a fasz az egyáltalán.

Billy akarja, és nem akarja akarni, és annyira sajnálja és olyan hálás, és Steve nagyujja forró az ajkán, mielőtt még bármelyiket is kimondhatná. _Igen vagy nem, Billy._

Billy bólint.

~

Billy vajat és bazsalikomot ad a megmikrózott Cambell’s Classic paradicsomszószához és főzésnek titulálja.

Főzni igazából egyikük se tud, de szól a rádió, Billy mezítlábas Steve konyhájában és apró ránc ül a szemöldöke között, súlyosan.

Steve képtelen félrenézni.

Billy grillezett sajtot készít, mint egy vérbeli amerikai fiúcska, fehér kenyérrel, sajt lapokkal és túl sok vajjal.

Steve úgy gondolja Billy még nem vette őt észre, a zene hangos.

Billy néhány extra darabka sajtot kavar a levesbe. Felcsipegeti a hátramaradt fölösleget és megeszi, oda se figyelve, fesztelenül, mint azok a séfek a tévében, akik mindig megkóstolják, letesztelik és bökdösik az ételüket készítés közben. Olyan _hülyeség_ az egész, olyan furcsa-érthetetlen, a legjobb dolog, amit Steve valaha látott.

_Édes, hazaértem_, mondja, és Billy azt válaszolja, hogy _menj a picsába_, anélkül, hogy felnézne, mintha nem lenne két gőzölgő tányér a konyhapulton és nem két szendvics sziszegne a serpenyőben. 

_S__zóval így beszélsz az uradhoz_, mondja Steve, mint egy seggfej, _az után, hogy ilyen napom volt._

Billy megforgatja azokat a kék kék szemeket _szerencsétlen drága_ és egy fikarcnyit se gondolja komolyan.

Mindez egy olyan normál íze, amit Steve még sosem kóstolt és Steve addig akarja, amíg az számára megengedett.

~

Billy elejt egy bögre kávét. A bögre darabokra törik, kávé mindenhol, főleg a földön, de, vakító-forrón Steve pólóján ég keresztül. Régebben Billy tört össze dolgokat, csak hogy lássa mi történik, hogy _n__ézhesse_, de most még magát is meglepi. A kezei remegnek. Dolgok zuhannak és ő nem mindig emlékszik, hogy fogta-e volna őket vagy sem.

Steve, egy pillanattal túl későn mondja _picsába_, és hangosra sikerül. Leveti a felsőjét, hogy mindketten láthassák a rózsaszínt.

Billy is mondja _picsába_, de halkabban, _picsába, sajnálom._

Steve előre lép és Billy hátra. Steve összeráncolja a szemöldökét, felhúzza az orrát is.

Billy még egy lépést tesz hátra, majd még egyet és a csaphoz megy, nem akarja, hogy Steve megtudja, hogy egy pillanatra azt hitte – azt _hitte__._ Nem számít, mert Steve tudja, Steve sok mindent tud, de Billyt a legjobban. 

Mikor Billy visszafordul, Steve azt mondja _tudod-e ugye, hogy nem tenném_. Billy egy csöpögő kéztörlőt nyújt neki. Steve a fájó ponthoz szorítja, Billy kezével együtt, és a szemei hatalmasak. _Ugye?_

És Billy újra meglepi magát, mikor azt válaszolja _nem ja tudom_, és úgy is gondolja. Steve sosem tette, és sosem tenné és a teste nem mindig fogja ezt fel azonnal, de az agya tudja, a dolog, ami a gyomrában vonaglik tudja, és a teste is mindig megérti.

Mondja újból, mellkasból, _tudom._

A kezük néha egymásnak simul, miközben éles kerámia szilánkokat szedegetnek össze. Billy nem kérdezi meg ugyanezt, bátrabbnak érzi magát, talán, mint amilyen volt, de annyira azért nem bátornak. Mégis, Steve nagy nagy szemei a saját _tudomját_ tükrözik vissza.

_Tudom, hogy nem tennéd._

~

Billy haja izzik, hátulról megvilágítja a késő délután aranya. Steve érinteni akar, és mostanában egyre _r__osszabb_ abban, hogy ne tegye azt, amit akar. Spicces, gyáva és minden, amit tud, az akarni Billyt. 

De Steve elnyúlva fekszik a hátán, úgy érzi, az ágy magába nyeli és Billy ott van fent, egyenes háttal, vakító dicsfényben.

_Gyere ide le_ mondja Steve _nem tetszik a viselkedésed._

És Billy szintén gyáva, vagy spicces vagy mindkettő, és majdnem annyira rossz abban, hogy ne tegye azt, amit Steve akar, mint Steve. Billy lefekszik, és Steve így nem igazán látja az arcát, de Billy feje elég közel van a vállához, hogy Steve hallja a haja fehér-zaj-zörejét a pamuttakarón.

_Úgy néztél ki, mint Bonnei Tyler ott fent_ mondja Steve. Billyhez fordítja az arcát, kinyúl, hogy felcsippentse a göndör fürtöt a homlokáról, csavargatja az ujjai között. 

_Takarodj le rólam a picsába_ Billy mondja és hagyja neki. Még oda is fordul, Steve-vel szembe, úgyhogy a feje nem csak közel van Steve vállához, hanem nekidől, arca Steve ruhaujjának varrásához nyomódik. Így egyszerű Steve kezének, hogy tovább induljon, hogy elejtse a kunkort, amit húzogat és ténylegesen Billy hajába csúsztassa a kezét, ahol az sűrű, fejbőr-meleg és csak egy kicsit merev a hajlakktól.

Steve így érzi Billy lélegzetének páráját a felsőjén keresztül. Így érzi, ahogy az elakad, mikor a kisujja gyengéden végig simít Billy barack-puha fülének szélén.

_Késztetsz, hogy elkényeztesselek_ mondja Steve, mint egy titkot.

Billy belecsíp a csupasz bőrbe, ahol Steve felsője felcsúszott, éles, de nem teljesen kegyetlen. Otthagyja a kezét utána, mintha a kezdetektől fogva ez lett volna a lényeg.

Lehetséges, hogy Steve mozdul először, hátra rántja Billy fejét a megmarkolt hajánál fogva, minden vágyát Billy szájába taszítja, majd visszanyalja onnan, íze, mint a fű, a fesztelenség és valami mocskos. Lehetséges, hogy Billy mozdul először, leszorítja Steve-et és fölé mászik, combjain feszesen szorul a nadrág, bolondra csókolja Steve-et, forró vörös nyelv először. Lehetséges, hogy egyáltalán nem csókolóznak azon a délután. Lehetséges, hogy Steve keveri a lusta, aranyló vasárnapokat, tetőtől talpig, ahogy ragacsosan egymásba csöpögnek. 

De ez nem is számít igazán.

Steve kezd rájönni, hogy hátra van még az egész élete, hogy kitalálja.

~

Billy beszél, és Steve hallgat.

_Ez nem fog így maradni_ mondja Billy, ahogy a homloka Steve homlokához simul _az_ _olyanok mint mi nem tarthatják ezt meg._

_Pont olyan leszek, mint ő_ csukolja Billy részegen _mit is mond az baszott hülye film mikor felnősz a szíved meghal oh istenem Steve el kéne altatnod mint egy kutyát._

_Belém vagy-e már betegedve_ mormolja Billy Steve nyakába, ahogy az orgazmusának maradéka Steve hasán hámlik _nem-e kívánod néha, nem-e dobnál félre, ha lenne valaki más, aki akarna téged._

_Annyira fáradt vagyok_ mondja Billy a sötétségbe_ annyira fáradt vagyok és nincs egy dolog se, amit jól csináltam volna egész életemben Steve baby hát nem vicces_ és nevet, amíg a hang össze nem törik a torkában.

_Mondd meg mit akarsz_ kéri Billy, hangja tehetetlen és fiatal _mondd meg mit akarok._

_Mondd, hogy hiányoznék_ suttogja Billy, mikor Steve két ujját Billy testébe görbíti _mondd, istenem, mondd__._

Ijesztő, mérgező, éles dolgok bújnak meg Billyben, mintha a bőre alatt élő kullancs már ki lenne húzva, de a fej ott maradt, fogak mélyre ásva, és csak fúrják magukat mélyebbre. Billy sokat beszél, és a nagy része csak játék, vagy show vagy csak azért van, hogy legyen, de Steve figyel.

Gondolja, ha Joyce Byers nem költözött volna el, ő tudná, mit kell ilyenkor mondani, azzal a bátorító mosolyával és tárt ajtóival.

Nem tud mást tenni, mint meghallgatni és törődni, ujjai szorosan Billyé köré fonva, ajka még mindig a bőrén, lélegzik, mint egy távoli óceán árja és apálya.

_Minden rendben te itt vagy nekem neked itt vagyok én a világnak itt vagyunk mindketten csak lélegezz velem csak aludj velem csak hunyd le a szemed és álmodj velem._

Minden késő este felöklendezett vallomás után, minden egyes kihúzott és a fehér-nyílt lepedőre fektetett véres fog után az ágyon, amin most már ketten osztoznak, Steve úgy látja, hogy Billy napvilágos órái hosszabbak, fényesebbek, pedig a nyár már rég véget ért.

Rendben lesznek.

~

Billy csukott függönyös fél-fénynél öltözik. A farmerjába vergődi magát, mint egy még mindig nedves bőrű gyerek az úszóverseny után, mintha Steve nem figyelné, csipás szemmel, félig mereven és fájdalmas hódolattal. Mintha Billy szemcsés-árnyas alakja, a mozgolódás hangja a fürdőszoba vékony falán keresztül, a túl-keserűre főzött kávé illata nem csak valami álom lenne az ébredés küszöbén. Mintha ez lenne itt a mindennapjuk és Billy nem fél.

Steve bizonyosan pislogott, mert Billy ott áll az ágy végében, majd az ajtónál, még mindig csak félig felöltözve, fogkefével a szájában.

_Ki kéne hagynod egy napot a munkából, és visszajönni az ágyba_ mondja Steve, _a ma nem igazi._

Billy válasza kivehetetlen a szájában lévő menta-tajtéktól.

Steve Billybe akarja temetni az ujjait és szorosra összegyűrni őt, majd újra és gyengéden, gyengéden kisimogatni az összes ráncát.

Billy újra eltűnik, hogy köpjön.

Steve a fehér nyomban álmodik, amit az ujjak hagynak maguk után, mikor szorítanak, és csípnek és akaszkodnak. Majd a reggel közepén felébred, melegen melegen melegen.

~

Billy fizetésemelést kap. Billy táncol, miközben kiporszívózza a dobozt, amit a nappalijuknak hívnak, túl kicsi, hogy bármilyen belakást is igényelne. Billy befejezi a munkáját a Camarón és elviszi Steve-et egy körre, túl gyorsan száguldva a hátsó utcákon, és a kezei csak egy egészen kicsinyt remegnek. Billy hetente feljár Indianapoliszba, hogy felkeressen egy specialistát az elbaszott nem jó agyára. Billy Steve kisujjába akasztja a kisujját, mikor együtt sétálnak, és ez a legbátrabb dolog, amit valaki valaha is tett Steve-ért. Billy megtanulja, hogyan készítsen spaghetti carbonárát, aminek pont olyan íze van, mint az Enzo’s-nál és nem is esznek semmi mást egy hétig. Billy Steve kölnijét viseli, magára kacsint a tükörben, nyelvével a fogai között. Billy több időt tölt Maxszel, mint mikor egymással laktak, és mikor Max megöleli, csak igazán néha ad ki olyan hangot, mintha gyomron vágták volna. Billy mosolyog, mosolyog és mosolyog, sír, sír és sír és minden alkalommal egyre kevesebb méreg van benne.

Billy nagyobb lakásról beszél, országon átívelő autós utakról, diplomáról és _kutyáról_ és mindez olyan ellentmondó, Steve nem tudja, hogy Billy mennyire gondolja komolyan, de Billy úgy beszél a jövőről, mintha azt tervezné, hogy ott lesz minden egyes pillanatában. 

Steve, még az elején, számolt minden apró győzelmet, és minden jó napot olyan hevesen rótt le, hogy most, mikor az ujja hegyét végigfuttatja rajta, érzi az összeset. Nem tudná pontosan megmondani, hogy mikor vesztette el a számolás fonalát, mikor lett az életből több vonás és kevesebb papír, mikor fordult a normális lehetségesből valószínűbe, majd pontosan bele a tenyerükbe. 

De Steve sosem hagyja őket észrevétlenül. Sosem döfi ki a dolgot magában, ami csak dagad és dagad, és nő és nő, és a lábujja hegyére emeli őt a jövők, a jövők a jövők ígéretével. 

~

Billy sebei ezüstösödnek, kézjegyük, mint az elnyílt ajkú csókok a bordáin át, az alhasa puhább részein.

Steve néha úgy gondolja, hogy azok sokkal hűvösebbnek érződnek, ezek a szegések, mint a forró bőr, amit összetartanak.

De talán csak képzeli. Néha nem tud másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy Billy még mindig reszket alatta egy kicsit, libabőr gyúlik a helyeket, ahol Steve ujjai érintik, szelíden, oly szelíden. Néha nem tud másra gondolni, csak az ebben megbújó erőszakra, és aztán az ő sora, hogy reszkessen, Billy teste köré gömbölyödjön, fülét a szívéhet szorítva.

Ma este Steve szája Billyn van, áhítatosan, ujjak Billy bordáinak vájatába temetve, ahogy nyomja Billyt le és le, Nina Simone szűrődik át a falakon, „_lilac wine, sweet and heady”_ _, _Steve nagyujja a Billy mellkasa közepén nyíló seb széléhez nyomódik. 

Billy pislog, hirtelen, üveges-nyitottan. 

_Azt hiszem szeretlek baby_ mondja elfojtva.

Steve felpillant rá. 

_Azt hiszed?_

~

Billy késik, de Steve nem aggódik, most már, azon, hogy nem jön vissza. 

Ideges azért lesz így is, de ideges úgy, ahogy már nem volt általános iskolás táncok óta, Nancy ablaka óta, egy rebbenő, bizonytalan, reményteljes érzés, ami az arcában sajog, mint egy el nem mosolygott mosoly, felemelkedik a gyomrából, mint egy el nem nevetett nevetés. Szemek a lassú lassú órán. Szemek az ajtón. Tizenkét lépés a hűtőrácstól a ház hátsó részéig, tizenkettő vissza. Tizenkettő, huszonnégy, harminchat, negyvennyolc.

Steve izgága. _Kisfiús._

A csengő cseng, Billy megérkezik.

Azt mondja _csak nem én vagyok akire vársz édes nem-e._

A mosolyuk közepén találkozik. 

~

Billy a konyhapultjukon ül, az ujjával eszi ki a mogyoróvajat az üvegből, mintha senki se tanította volna semmire, még zuhany-nedves és csinosabb, mint bármi, amit Steve valaha is látott. Egyre szilárdabb, megfoghatóbb minden nap. Csókolhatóbb, haraphatóbb, falhatóbb és csak egy karnyújtásnyira van.

_Szeretnél valamit?_ kérdezi Billy, lábai eléggé szétnyitva, hogy Steve pont beférjen, pillái még vízzel kivertek. Mindez csábító volna, ha a hangja nem hangzana mogyoróvaj-nyúlósan. 

_Szajha_ mondja Steve, bolondos gyengéden, és ígyis-úgyis becsusszan a lábai közé. _Fogsz enni rendes kaját is még ma reggel? Hoztam azokból a gusztustalan bagelekből, amiket kértél._

_Talán _válaszolja Billy, és felbillenti a fejét. A combjai melegek Steve kezei alatt. A szája puha és mohó Steve száján. _Olyan jó vagy hozzám babám__._

És Steve váratlanul sírni szeretne a megkönnyebbüléstől, a bizonyosságtól, a naptól, ami Billy tekintete mögött izzik, és még ott az az ezernyi másik dolog is, a konyhájuk és Billy túl édes samponja, a távoli forgalom hangja, a végtelen lehetőség és a korlátlan jelen.

Észre sem veszi, hogy a könnyei ténylegesen hullanak, amíg meg nem érzi Billy kezét, ahogy a fejét tartja, és a hüvelykujjával törli el a nedvességet. 

_Jól vagy?_ kérdezi Billy, tekintete kutató. 

És Steve azt válaszolja _soha jobban._

**Author's Note:**

> A bagelek Istentől valók.
> 
> Merengőn megtaláltok _Kidden_ néven, Tumblr-ön pedig jokidden vagyok ;)


End file.
